A little love
by Redrideing
Summary: Percy finds out he has a little sister. Everyone can't help but fall in love with her. She's the baby of Olympus and all the gods love her. But her scent it's different from other demigods and it makes her more powerful how is she different. Does she have a charm that makes people fall for her. Fun out keep reading inside hope you love it


Author note: okay I know everyone hates these things but I really hope you love this and I know I may have some grammar issues but I am learning and I promise to sort them out. And I will be continuing my other stories was well so check them out.

When the war was over all the cabin leaders that played a big part in the war would get one thing granted to them by the gods. So what I wanted was for the gods to claim all there children before the age of 13. One thing I did not expect was for what would happen because of this. Our story begins here.

"Well if you want all our children to pbe claimed than they shall Percy" wow never thought Zeus would be so willing.

"Okay then because you wish them to be claimed I have a confession to make to you Percy. You have a little sister." Dad said what?

I stared at him in shock was this a joke why don't the Olympians look surprised how did they know I'm so confused did Annabeth know. From the look though I would say she didn't.

"Okay where is she and how do we find her" I asked all the Olympians while the other cabin leaders and people stared.

"Her name is Marina and she is 6 years old and has dark brown hair and green blue eyes. Oh yeah her mom works at a marine biology place. But Marina is so cute and pretty you can't help but love her to pieces. Poseidon can I have her she is to cute to be your daughter" wow Aphrodite really likes her all the gods do.

"If anyone should get her it's me she would make a perfect huntress she puts others before herself we don't want her fathers taste to rub off on her like Percy"okay hurtful from Artemis.

"Would you like to see her so you know what she looks like" dad asked us.

Then in front of us was a screen almost like the kind with a iris message but different more solid and the gods can still see it on both sides. In the middle of the screen was a little girl that looked younger than six but had vibrant green blue eyes that almost swirled and dark brown hair in a pony tail. She was dressed in a water suit like she was a surfer. Behind her was a tank filled with water and possibly a sea creature. We could see her moving to get a bucket of fish? Then we heard her talk and she sounded so sweet and innocent.

"Momma, I'm feeding Lula"she said

"Honey remember that she needs to eat this time" what I think was her mother said

"Sorry mommy"

Next thing we know she sets down the bucket and gets into the tank with a whistle on her neck. With her mother off to the side and other workers around the tank going and doing there own thing like they see this every day.

"Lula come here pretty please" she says and taps the water with her small hands since she is now standing on a platform but the water is still at her chest and she's small. After a few seconds a dolphin comes up and nudges her and all the girls give a 'aww' even the guys soften up at that.

With that Lula grabbed a string on her suit and pulled her under the water I have to admit that scared me. But I saw her come back up holding onto the dolphins fin while the dolphin headed over to the area Marinas mom was for food. When Marina got there her mom told her to go over and see Andy while she feed Lula.

"When can we go see her?"I asked the Olympians

"You can go now Nico Thalia Annabeth Grover Clarissa and you can go to get her remember to bring her to Olympus to see us first." Zeus explained to us and we where off to get my little sister.

When we got to the marine place in Florida no less. We all heard a scream and it put us into action but when we carefully got to the person who screamed we all relaxed. We saw the most innocent site ever. Little Marina was playing with a dog bigger than her that was licking her face and nudging her.

All I wanted to do was go up and hold her because she was cuter in person I could see nico, Annabeth, Clarissa, Thalia and Grover having the same problem. It was almost like she had a hold of us in a charm of sorts.

I had to look around though we were still in the front so the information area of the marine biology place so there where no tanks that we could see. But we also had to look for her mother to see if we could take her with us. I did not want to go for the whole hey don't kidnap my daughter thing.

Marina had just finished playing with the golden lab when she saw us watching her. Instead of running away for her mommy like a regular 6 year old even if she did look younger she came up to us. She looked even cuter up close and- no stop it Percy your a guy you don't think like that.

"Are you looking for my mommy?" She asked in a small little voice.

Annabeth was the first one to recover from hearing my little sister talk.

"Yes, sweetie we are do you know where your mommy is?" Annabeth asked in the nicest voice

Marina thought for a second before she got a look on her face that showed she knew. And that was confirmed when she nodded and told us to follow her.

On our way to the back we passed several hallways laminated in blue from the assortment of tanks all kinds of sea creatures. We finally reached a room that was like a cafe of sorts and Marina ran to a women with blonde hair and blue eyes that was the woman we saw before. So this was her mom well here we go let's see if we can convince her.

"Excuse me miss I'm Percy and these are my friends Annabeth, Thalia, Clarissa, Grover and Nico. We were wondering if we could talk to you about your daughter?" I asked hopefully

"Please call me April" the woman April said.

"Well we where wondering if we could take Marina for some time you know for her to get to know her father?" Annabeth asked for me.

April sighed and looked at Marina who was now talking adamantly with one of the workers.

"It was bound to happen, she will come back right?"

"Yes of course she just needs to know her family" I said

"Okay then give me an hour to get her things ready and talk to her" she said before leaving and taking Marina.

1 hour later (AN: to lazy to right what they do )

It's been an hour already and just on time April got back with Marina and her stuff.

"Okay honey you heard who all these people are so your going to go with them and be a good girl right?"

"Yes mommy I be a good girl as long as I have snuggle." Marina said squeezing the stuffed bear we all just noticed.

The bear dubbed snuggle was a large bear half the size of Marina so around medium size and was a chocolate coloured bear with a pink tutu on it.

April had to leave after a i love you to Marina.

After trip to back

On the trip back to New York Marina was talking in her 6 year old chatter to everyone of my friends. Everyone she meet seemed to love her no matter what.

We got into the elevator to go up to Olympus and Marina held onto my legs. I had told her I was her brother and she couldn't have been happier. Sadly she officially taken my man card that I just got back from Annabeth.

Once the elevator stops we step out onto the gorgeous grounds of mount Olympus. The weight on my leg is getting heavier and I can tell little Marina is tired so I do the best thing and pick her up.

We walk into the throne room and see all the Olympians talking and waiting for us to get back. Aphrodite was the first one to notice us because she gave a ear shattering squeal. This of course woke up Marina who tried to cuddle back up and go back to sleep.

My dad walked over in human size as I looked around I noticed all the Olympians had shrunk down to human size as to not scare Marina who was now wide awake with big eyes.

My dad approached Marina again and looked her in the eyes almost to see if she were real.

"Hi there sweetie I'm your dad" he said it in a quit voice to not scare her I think.

She looked at him before putting her arms out. To which he took her from me and let her curl up in his embrace and go back to sleep.

"She's so cute with you two aww I just want to squeeze her!" Exclaimed a very happy Aphrodite.

"Brother may I see her." Zeus asked

Dad slowly passed Marina to him watching carefully to make sure nothing happened to her. But surprisingly once in his embrace she curled up into him as well.

Marina was passed around while sleeping to everyone and was finally back with dad when she woke up. When she saw she was in dads arms she put her arm around his neck and looked at me with big pleading eyes and asked "snuggles?" All the gods and goddesses got confused faces on but I knew what she meant I reached into her back pack and pulled out the bear that took most of the room and went up and gave it to her. She took it gently from me and smoothed out the pink tutu and fur and squeezed it to her side.

All you could do was stare as she put her head on dads shoulder and just held her bear tight to her small body.

AN: hope you like my story so far


End file.
